Stranded on Skaro
by LutherJones
Summary: Please Review. One day as Alanna walked into a lift with one other man in it and they were transmatted to Skaro the home planet of the Daleks. That man was the Doctor who was needed by the Daleks to fix the power source and prevent it's explosion. The Doctor can't just leave her so he brings her along for the ride but when she sees too much the Daleks must do as they are known for


As Alanna stepped into the lift she noticed a fidgeiting man in the corner. He was an old man with grey hair, wild eyes and bushy eyebrows. She pressed the closing button. One of her co-workers ran down the office towards the lift and grabbed the doors just before they closed. He pulled them open again and found that it was empty. "Alanna?" he asked in suprise.

Alanna and the man looked around in suprise. They were in a large spherical metal room with alien computers lacing the walls. The things operating were rather ridiculous looking cone shaped alien robots. They were gold and black with an eyestalk at the top, a black toliet plunger on their chest and on the otherside of their chest's was a metal stick thing that gave Alanna a bad vibe. The man grabbed Alanna and pulled her behind him. "Daleks!" the man shouted angrily "What have you done?". He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at one of the computers. "One move and i'll blow up this whole ship" he said. The Daleks made a terrifying droning sound. "What's going on" Alanna said backing into a console. The Daleks stopped and trained their metal sticks on Alanna as if they just noticed her. "Their laughing at me" the Doctor said. A larger more superior looking white Dalek rolled out from behind a cluster of lesser Daleks. "Because we are not on spaceship, Doctor. We are in the citadel of the great and powerful city of Skaro " he droned. The Doctor's jaw dropped. "We have brought you here to aid us Doctor" it said. The Doctor lowered his screwdriver slowly. Not in a trusting way but in a forgetting about it way. He burst into laughter. "The day I help the Daleks is the day fish fingers and custards is a disgusting mix" the Doctor hissed. One of the Daleks blasted at him. Alanna pulled him into a crouch and the blast soared across his head. "You will with hold fire. The Doctor is of use" the head said. The Doctor and Alanna stood up. The Doctor paused and looked back at Alanna then back again. "Can I have a moment to talk with this human?" he asked. The head shook it's top. "This issue is time-restricted" it said. The Doctor ignored him and pulled Alanna aside. "Listen, I'm sorry that you have been dragged into this but I promise I will get you home safe. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" he whispered. Alanna stuttered. "A- Alanna. Listen, Doctor- Sir- His eyebrowy-ness. Whatever, look at these 'Daleks' their blind" she whispered. The Doctor looked around and realised she was right they were only looking in the generally direction of them. It also explained why it appeared they didn't notice Alanna until she spoke and why the Dalek who fired missed because even with Alanna's help it still would have hit him if he had been aiming better. "Your right, but don't let them know we know" the Doctor said and tapped his nose. He pulled her back into the center of the room and the Dalek's eyestalks followed the sound of his footsteps. "What is it that you want?" the Doctor asked. An image appeared on the screens around the room. It was of a Dalek who was completly dead. His eyestalk was out, his weaponry was hanging harmlessly from it's chest. "We have encountered a problem amongst our troops. We are loseing strength everyday. As your companion noticed we have lost our sight already and most of us have lost our ability to fire weaponry. You should practice whispering more Doctor" the head said "We have expended all our sources to rid of the problem and come up empty handed". The Doctor raised his screwdriver again. "Why should I help you?" he asked. One of the troops, possibly the only one with sight aimed at Alanna. "Because even if you just meet I know your too caring to let a pathetic human die at your hands" the head said. The Doctor glanced back at Alanna. "Fine. Take me to one of the dead ones" he said.

The Doctor kept Alanna by his side as they were escorted down a glass corridor in the complex towards a large building with spikes and spheres sticking out the sides. The glass corridor was about an empire state building and a half above the ground which was a barren desert. Look down and you would be staring into an abyss. Alanna looked forward the whole time. The head rolled in front of them and all the lesser Daleks rolled after them. As they reached the entrance to the building the head placed his toliet plunger on a spherical button beside it. It activated the opening of the door which Alanna saw. "Are they robots?" Alanna whispered. They entered. "Aliens inside robots" the Doctor answered "My oldest and deadliest enemies". They were taken to an empty small room about the size of a large closet. They didn't go inside, just crowded in the doorway. Inside the closet was a dead Dalek. The Doctor went inside. "How long has it been..." he asked. The Doctor used his screwdriver to open the Dalek up. "Three Earth Days" the head said. Inside the Dalek was a tiny disgusting dead squid thing. "It hasn't been physically wounded and it shows no sign of disease or illness" the Doctor said. He scanned it with his screwdriver. "Intreasting, it was killed by some kind of electronic signal" he mused. The Daleks moved away from the entrance. "You and your companion will go to laboratory #1781. It is equipped for non-Dalek use and this specimen will be transported there also" the head informed him. The Doctor walked out of the closet.

Alanna sat boredly on a swively chair as the Doctor worked. "So, these deadly and ancient Daleks. Old friends of yours?" she asked. The Doctor fitted a battery into a sciency gun he was designing. The gun was attached by a wire to a screen on the desk beside the Doctor. "We go way back, but not friends, no" he answered. He fired the gun at the alien inside the caseing. Electricity ran across it and when it ended a green light appeared on the screen. The Doctor set the gun down and sonicced the screen. A bunch of confusing symbols and numbers appeared on the screen. "This is basically showing me where the electrical signal came from, but this dosen't make sense. It's not co-ordinates, it is directions to a room thirteen floors below us" he said. One of the Daleks entered. "You will dismiss this information" the Dalek said. The Doctor began to argue back. "YOU WILL DISMISS THIS INFORMATION AND WORK ON A CURE!" the Dalek bellowed. The Doctor jumped in suprise. "Ok, ok" the Doctor said. The Dalek pointed his blaster stick at Alanna. "The companion will wait with me. She is a distraction" it said. The Doctor grabbed Alanna quickly. "If you get the chance, escape and go find out what's on the that floor thirteen floors down" he whispered. The Dalek escorted Alanna outside.

Alanna watched the Dalek nervously for several minutes before something strange happened. Its eyestalk's light went out. "ALERT! ALERT! My vision is impared" the Dalek exclaimed. Alanna took her chance and kicked the Dalek in the side. He went rolling away and fired despreatly but due to his missing eyesight missed completly. Alanna ran down a corridor to the lift she and the Doctor travelled in not ten minutes ago. There was more blind Daleks guarding it. Alanna noticed their blasters weren't working. She stopped breathing and silently stepped between them to the lift controls. It was another spherical button that a Dalek was needed to operate. She looked around and saw a stray piece of equipment. She threw it down the corridor and it made a loud bang. The Daleks sped towards the noise. When they arrived where the noise originated from she cleared her throat. "Daleks?" she asked. They spun around and raced towards her. Alanna knew they would have to attack her with their plungers because their blaster sticks had shutdown due to the signal thing. As one of them extended their plungers she jumped aside and it accidentally opened the lift for her. Alanna ran into the lift and it automatically closed. When the head had used the lift earlier he had said the floor number was 358. 358 minus 13 is 345. "Floor 345!" she shouted then added nervously "Please". The lift activated and began it's descent. Alanna considered herself to be smart and brave which others had told her before. She **could** do this, probably.

The head entered the Doctor's lab with a new gun attached to his blaster which has shutdown. "Doctor. We request that you accelerate your efforts" he said. The Doctor scoffed. "You don't think I'm not going as fast as I can? But with you lot keeping secre-" he began. A siren went off interrupting him. "Non-Dalek in lift going to floor 345" a voice said. The head looked blindly around the room. "Where is your companion?" the head asked. The Doctor looked aside awkwardly. "She's by the window" he said gesturing to the swively chair. The head's new gun fired towards the window. It hit the swively chair and it burst into flames. "NO!" the Doctor shouted pretending to be distraught "You killed her, why?". The head pointed his gun at the Doctor. "I wished to run in my replacement firearm and give you insentive to hurry up" the head said then slid out. The Doctor rushed to a table covered in equipment and parts which he quickly knocked off the table. He grabbed the signal gun and started soniccing it. The battery fell out which he took and slotted into a hole in the wall. "You can remove the communications system from this whole building but I will still find a way to call a pretty girl" he said. A holographic panel appeared in mid-air which was equipped to be used by non-humans like the rest of the lab. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and a camera pointing at Alanna sneaking down a corrridor leading away from the lift. "Alanna?" he asked.

The Doctor's voice asking for her came from somewhere. Alanna jumped in suprise. "Where are you?" she asked. "I'm still in the lab and I'm talking to you through a space intercom, obviously. Now, you need to take a right and avoid any Daleks. Ready?" the Doctor said. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it, her blood was rushing through her veins and for the first time little Alanna from a lost home and a manor full of empty rooms was absolutley terrified. "Doctor, I want to go home" she whispered. The Doctor sighed. "I should never have sent you looking for that source but while you were gone the head came back" he said avoiding acknowledging her fear "I may have led him to believe he killed you which due to their minds being connection every Dalek on this planet now believes also". Alanna groaned. "At least they won't come looking for me now" she said. The Doctor chuckled. "There we are, keep brave, keep looking on the bright side" he said "Now, I have a map showing me the floor your on. It also shows any Daleks and you so I can guide you through this place". Alanna walked to the corner of the corridor and looked around it into the next corridor. "Through to where?" she asked. The Doctor didn't reply. "Good question. Just start checking all the rooms until you find whatever it is the Daleks are hiding" he said.

The Head entered the lab. "I have been informed that you have not made any progress since I left. If you do not come up with a cure with in the next ten minutes you will be exterminated and we shall see if your next incarntation can do any better" he said. The Doctor moved away from the screen reluctantly and went to his station. "I have discovered that it is being spread through your mind-connction thing" he said "If I was allowed access to the source I could develop a signal that disrupts the original signal and stop it being spread then get into the connection...". He carried on explaining his plan and forgot about Alanna.

Alanna walked towards a door. "Doctor!" she whispered "Are there any Daleks?". No reply came and she assumed it was safe. She pulled it open and went inside. It was a large metal room with a big ball of floating energy in the middle of the room. Alanna spotted a plaque and gasped. It said that the ball of floating energy was a flaw developed by the Creator of the Daleks- Davros. It was the mind-connection in raw form and if destroyed would. "Wipe out every single Dalek in the universe!" Alanna read the last part out loud. Alanna backed out of the room in suprise. Two Daleks who had only been slightly affected by the signal were in the corridor. "ALERT! ALERT! THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION IS ALIVE AND HAS SEEN THE SOURCE. SHE MUST BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" one of the Daleks shouted. He fired a faded weak extermination beam at Alanna who fell to the ground probably dead on impact.

The Doctor, surrounded by a legion of fully-functioning Daleks was escorted to the lift, down to floor 345 and to the source room. The Doctor spotted somebody lying on the ground through the gaps between the Daleks. "Alanna?" he shouted. He pushed past them and ran to her. He picked her head up and looked in her eyes. "What's happened to her?" he asked. The Dalek who shot her rolled forward. "She was exterminated" it said. The Doctor looked at it grimly. "By who?" he asked coldly. There was an eerie silence. "By me" the Dalek said. The Doctor set Alanna down, stood up and took out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the Dalek and activated it. "Your final mistake" he spat. The Dalek's eyestalk went dim and it's weaponry dropped. "What have you done?" another asked. The Doctor knelt beside Alanna. "I channeled the signal into him at full power" he said "You know I never even knew her last name and she still lost her life just because I asked her to risk it". The Head blasted the dead Dalek into oblivion to clear space for him. He rolled into his spot. "Doctor, you will join your companion or you will work" the Head said. The Doctor stood up. "Fine, take me to the source" he said. One of the Daleks opened the door for him and they went inside. "All my stars" the Doctor muttered "Over the past thousand years I have thought about your power source and mind-connection a thousand times and I never seriously considered that it would be a physical source". The Head nudged him forward with it's plunger. "Commence with your work" the Head said. The Doctor read the plaque. "Wow, right, um... I need my signal gun from the lab" he said. Two Daleks went to get it.

Alanna sat up in a closet. She stood up and pushed the door open. The Doctor was handiling his signal gun in the source room surrounded by Daleks. They all looked at her. "Hi" she muttered. The Doctor cocked his gun. "So, um. Not dead?" he asked. Alanna shook her head. "Right" he said. All the Daleks pointed their blasters at Alanna. The Doctor ran his screwdriver down the gun and fired it into the energy whole planet shook and all the Daleks infected by the signal were cured but knocked out simultaniously.

The Doctor and Alanna ran to a terminal in the corridor outside. The Doctor sonicced it to life. "Quickly we have about five minutes before they start waking up" he said "Now, according to this map the only exit to the wastelands is through a garage for Dalek Motherships which is in the building across and on the 256-262 floors. Because the exit is massive so they can fly out of it". Alanna looked around nervously at all the Daleks. "Can you even fly a Dalek Mothership" she hissed. The Doctor took out a glowing doorkey. "I was in your lift because my TARDIS which is my spaceship crash landed on the roof and I was on my way up. Now that it's had time to recover it can come to us. However this building is blocked so we need to get to the wastelands" he said "Now come on, we have four minutes left". They ran to the lift together looking grim. They went back up to the floor with the glass corridor they'd used earlier. They ran out and sprinted towards the glass corridor. "Two minutes" the Doctor said. As they rushed towards the entrance one of the Daleks woke up and fired at them. They ducked it and Alanna punched the Dalek's eyestalk off. "Wo!" the Doctor exclaimed. Alanna spun it around and threw it aside. "Come on!" she insisted. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him through the glass corridor. "Faster" the Doctor said taking the lead. About halfway across a Dalek blasted the other end of the corridor and crackes began to run across it. "GO!" the Doctor bellowed. They sprinted down the corridor away from the cracks and the Doctor sonicced open the doors as they reached it. They dove through and landed in the lift of the other building. "Floor 256" the Doctor panted. The Glass corridor shattered and plummeted down into the wastelands. The lift doors closed and it began to descend.

The Doctor and Alanna walked into the garage which was full of Daleks. They slowly began to reactivate. "Crap, quickly get to one of the ships" the Doctor said. The garage was massive and filled with ships. They weaved through the Daleks towards the closest ship. One of them reactivated and blasted at them. To avoid it they ran past the ship's entrance. "What now?" Alanna cried. More and more turned on an unleashed hell on the Doctor and Alanna. Most of the blasts hit surrouding Daleks and the rest missed. "We have nowhere to go!" Alanna shouted. They ran to the edge of the garage which was a gap in the side of the buildings that the ships are supposed to fly out of. Here the sound of the winds were extremly loud. "WE HAVE TO JUMP!" the Doctor shouted. Alanna shook her head frantically. A blast flew through the gap between them. "SORRY ABOUT THIS!" the Doctor shouted. Alanna began to express her confusion and the Doctor tackled her over the side. He held her close to him and took out his TARDIS key. He held it in the air and summoned the TARDIS. At about floor 154 the TARDIS matterillized on it's side at floor 150. They flew through the open door and landed on the floor of the TARDIS which has it's own gravity. They slid across it to the otherside of the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped to his feet and pulled a lever. "Get us out of here old girl" the Doctor said. The TARDIS left Skaro as the final Daleks woke up.

The Doctor paced the TARDIS floor looking sadly into space. Alanna had been knocked unconcious when they landed. It's lucky the way they landed. If the TARDIS hadn't been in such a position that they slid across the floor instead of landing feet first they would have died on collison. Alanna woke up and looked around. "Where are the Daleks?" she asked. The Doctor pulled Alanna to her feet. "The otherside of the universe and about a decade in the past" he reassured her. Alanna frowned. "What?" she asked. The Doctor gestured around. "This is my spaceship. It can travel in time and space" he said. Alanna paused. "Sure, why not" she said "So, you saved us then. But can I have a bit of context please. I've waited about an hour for it". The Doctor smiled and went to his controls. He began using them to transport the TARDIS. "The Daleks needed my help with the signal so they caused my TARDIS to crash land on Earth and used one of their transmat system's in your workplace's lift to pull me to Skaro and accidentally took you along with me. When they crashed the TARDIS it began to recover and I couldn't remotely call it to Skaro until it had. When it finished recovering it sent me a signal via the key to open it and I used it to summon the TARDIS which we escaped in" he explained. Alanna waved that off. "I knew most of that but what I don't understand is, who are you and how do you know the Daleks" she said. The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook. Alanna grabbed a bar preventing her from falling over. "I'm the Doctor, a thousand year old alien who travels through time and space in my TARDIS battiling monsters, saving civilisations and running an awful lot. About five hundred years ago my race did battle with the Daleks so as you can imagine we aren't the biggest of fan" he said "I have adventures across all of space and time. Care to join me, Alanna?". Alanna paused. "Doctor Who?" she asked. They smiled to each other and went flying into the space/time vortex.


End file.
